


秋枫午后

by LaNoscea_Jellyfish



Series: 奥尔光/光奥尔（可能夹刀）小甜饼 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, midlander, 公式光, 初次尝试, 反攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNoscea_Jellyfish/pseuds/LaNoscea_Jellyfish
Summary: 是前一篇奥尔光的后续，怕逆不要点





	秋枫午后

**Author's Note:**

> （奥尔什方未牺牲设定，随光呆旅行战斗）  
> （懒得写的前情提要：奥尔什方给光呆牵了保护，左肩受伤，包扎后被光呆带到望海楼休息）

秋风摇曳着红枫的影子。他发觉天气有些转凉了，不得不打扰还贪恋着他的胸膛的光。  
“挚友，你累了吗？……虽然我这么说有些过分，但还是得提醒你要好好清理、穿好衣服再休息，不能就这样睡过去哦。”  
光左右摇着头，胡茬有意地磨蹭着，拇指滑过精灵嘴唇上的伤口，而后挑着半边眉毛反问他：“奥尔什方，你累吗？”  
“我……？还算精神。”听见这话，他大概明白了恋人的心思，微笑着轻柔地抚弄光的耳后。就算有伤在身，满足恋人的欲望也没大不了的，更何况他也觉得刚才的还不够。  
当光拿枕头被子塞到他身后好垫起他的上身时，他故意凑近光的耳边说：  
“所以，挚友这是在补偿我？”  
光顿住了动作，成熟的脸上露出许久未见的局促神情，脸颊微微发红地移开视线：“……我是想让你舒服的，刚才，咳、不能算数。”这个表情不禁让他有些怀念他们相遇的时候，那个稍显青涩的大男孩简直——太棒了！当然，现在的光老练成熟的性感也很迷人，但如果能偶尔看见他乱了阵脚的模样，也是一种难得的享受。  
趁他正细细品鉴回忆中的美好，光扯掉了他身上还半挂着的裤子，下腹部细碎的啄吻将他唤回现实。男人跪在他双腿之间，随意地将碎发拢到耳后，像是要故意放慢动作，缓缓打开双唇伸出软舌，带着诱人的热度靠近，最先的目标却不是性器。他的唇舌在大腿根部舔吮，伴随时不时的轻咬，留下散乱的牙印。等到他的器官完全抬起，他才满意地给勃起的头部奖励一个用力又响亮的吻。唉，光在诱惑自己这方面太过老练也是一种困扰。  
游走的巧手，轻重交替的力度，恰到好处的呵气，滑落的涟水，温热软糯的红舌，喉头的紧逼，吞咽的闷哼，低垂发梢的骚动，裹挟着情欲和攻击性的眼眉，时不时狡黠的笑，滚烫的鼻息——这些挑逗他做得轻车熟路，但是又与以往的情事不同，夹杂在熟悉的抚慰中的是试探着向后的指尖。精灵还以为这是恋人新增的手法，直到那沾着湿润的手指不怀好意地在没有被开发过的那处按压打转。

“光……？”他忍不住好奇地出声询问，猜想着可能的答案。只见光用手背抹了抹嘴边的液体，像是认真回答问题的学生一样直起身子，两手握拳放在膝后。  
“这个事情我已经考虑很久了，只是一直没找到商量的机会。我觉得你做得很舒服，所以也想让你也……可以吗，奥尔什方？我会尽量温柔，就像你对我那样——如果你不喜欢也没关系，我们可以继续原来的……”

他先是有点吃惊——其实他早该意识到挚友一直以来都不大安分的手所表达的含义，而后又为光认真考虑他的感受感到一阵悸动。原来先前恋人所说的“让自己舒服”是这个意思。短暂思考之后，他微笑着点头。  
“那么，试试看吧，我的光。”  
光明显没有想到精灵这么快就同意了，呆呆愣了一会儿之后才想起接下来要做什么。光开口让他向右侧躺之后甚至悄悄咽了口口水，他只好像哄小孩一样拍打他的背。其实他也是紧张又兴奋的，被抬起一条腿用油膏探索后穴的感觉陌生怪异，而在床上首次目睹光小心翼翼又认真的表情又让他非常期待稍后的情事。曾经的回忆钻进脑海，生疏的二人创造的第一个晚上显然算不上特别美好的回忆，甚至有些诙谐。然而直至此刻，他才真正明白，当初男人向自己打开身体意味着什么。  
这意味着无上的信任。含蓄的光没有说出来的那句话便是：“我把自己全部交给你。”  
所以，当光抽出三指，一边讨好般亲着他的膝窝、一边犹豫地观察着精灵的反应时，他拢住恋人的肩膀，给出肯定的信号：“我相信你。”  
虽然光已经尽力做好了准备，但是进入时他们依然有些难受。酸胀的侵入感和些许的疼痛让他皱了皱眉头，而光仿佛自恼经验不足地咬紧下唇，正拼命地忍住冲撞的欲望。为了缓解他的不适，光用手撸动他的分身、按摩他敏感的腰侧，不断舔吻他的乳首，充满情欲的爱抚冲散了他的紧张，等到他冲他点点头，已经憋红了双颊的光才浅浅地动起来。  
……陌生新鲜的、无法控制的快感一点一点堆积，像是弄丢船舵的舵手般的无助不知从何处喷涌而出，让他只能如同抓住浮木的将溺者紧紧揪住身前的人。光看他进入了状态，便用力向里一撞整根没入，两人同时发出痛苦又舒爽的呼声。交合拍打的声音比以往似乎色情了数十倍，从来没感觉能敏感到这种地步的乳肉也一直被光捏在手上、含在口中，身上似乎哪里都是汗，或者是别的什么湿漉漉的东西。未曾听见过的声音似乎从喉咙中倾泻而出，陌生得好像正在和光做爱的不是他自己。不可思议的快感自下而上夺走了他的理智，身体好像被烧过一般四处发红且抽搐，他竟然没有闲暇在此时好好欣赏光汗涔涔的肉体了——  
意识消失之前，他的脑海里似乎只剩下一句感叹：原来光的感觉是这样的。  
温暖的甬道收缩着，光被夹得赶紧退出来用手解决，却惊讶地发现身下的人已经昏睡过去。他顿时有些不知所措，但又有些沾沾自喜——他舒服到晕过去了哎！  
他检查了下绷带的情况，很好，没有再次出血；而后小声哼着曲儿擦掉奥尔什方身上的爱液、整理好混乱的衣物被单、小心放平精灵并盖上崭新轻薄的被单之后，慵懒又得意地轻甩着浴衣走进浴室。  
当然，晚上被叫起来吃饭的精灵能有多害羞，就只是光之战士能够独自享用的好景色了。


End file.
